Pointless
by Wr1
Summary: Following on from the ending of the Pointless episode.


_**Ifrost asked me to write this story so here it is. I know it's probably not how you imagined the story to be but this is how it's turned out. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Anyway the Pointless episode was really good and loved up to expectations for me. **_

"You cheating bastard!" Lucy seethed as she got up off of the sofa. Without thinking she grabbed the Pointless trophy that sat on the coffee table and threw it towards Lee.

Lee could feel the anger Lucy was trying to keep under control and he knew that she had just thrown that trophy and that it was heading straight for the back of his head. Quickly ducking out of the way he finished watching as the trophy hurtled into kitchen island in front of him, smashing in half as it hit the solid surface. Gulping he turned to face Lucy who had a hand covering her mouth and wide eyes focused directly on him. Shaking her head she ran away from the living room and locked herself in her bedroom, whispering I'm sorry continuously.

"Lucy!" Lee called after her but it was too late. The lock on her bedroom door had just turned. Sighing he picked up the broken pieces before slumping on to the stool next to him, resting his head on his hand.

Lucy couldn't believe she had just done that. What was she thinking!? Closing the door firmly shut behind her she slumped against it, her eyes closing. Sliding down towards the floor she buried her head in her knees and willed herself not to cry. She could have seriously hurt him.

It had been a whole hour and Lucy hadn't appeared from her bedroom and Lee was beginning to worry. He knew she hadn't meant to throw that trophy and he knew she's probably beating herself up over it now. Finishing making the tea he made his way towards Lucy's bedroom. Placing the two mugs on the dining room table he turned towards the door and tried turning the handle, luckily Lucy had decided to unlock it.

Pushing the door open slightly he came to a stop. Had she barricaded the door instead of locking it? Managing to squeeze through he pulled his shirt down. What he didn't expect when he walked through the door was Lucy lying with her knees tucked up as close as possible to her chin. Walking around her form he could tell that she was sleeping and by the look of it she'd cried herself to sleep.

Sighing Lee bent down and managed to pick her up. Standing still as Lucy shifted a bit he then made his way towards her bed and gently placed her down on top of her covers. Looking around the room he spotted a blanket lying on her dressing table he picked it up and he stopped as he spotted a photo underneath it.

Deciding to go back to it he made his way back over to Lucy and unfolded the blanket and tucked it up to her shoulders. Tucking the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face he stood back up and went back to the photo. He knew he shouldn't be nosing but he was curious.

Taking hold of the photo frame he went and sat at the end of her bed. Resting his elbows on his knees he looked at the photos that were in the frame that had been split into four sections. In the top left corner was a photo of Geoffrey and Wendy during a party last year, the one next to it was off Geoffrey, Wendy, Tim and Lucy when Lucy was about ten and the bottom left was of Lucy and Daisy. The bottom right was a photo of him and Lucy during a New Years Eve party.

It wasn't the photo itself that caught his eye but the photo that was hiding behind it. Turning the photo frame over he opened the back and retrieved the photo from the back. On the back of the photo Daisy had scribbled something on the back. Peering closer he made out what Daisy had scribbled.

_I managed to snap this. Don't deny it you wanted it to happen and you enjoyed ;)_

Frowning at the message he tried to work it. Coming up with nothing Lee flipped the picture over, his eyes widened. Lucy wouldn't have kept the picture if it didn't mean _something_ to her. The photo was of the play last year. One particular part of the play. Daisy has managed to snap a photo of their kiss in the play. As he peered closer he could see a hint of a smile on Lucy's face. Well this was a new development.

"I'm sorry," jumping slightly he fumbled as he tried to put the photo back into the frame but managing to drop the photo frame instead.

"You didn't mean it," Lee answered back as he failed to hide the photo as Lucy came up and sat next to him on the bed, the blanket he covered her in wrapped around her shoulders.

"What are you...oh," Lee watched as Lucy blushed. Snatching the photo from him she placed it next to her side, face down so it was out of the way, "anyway I'm sorry for throwing that trophy. I didn't mean it. I was just.."

"I forgive you," Lee interrupted her, "only if you explain to me why have you got that photo."

Sighing Lucy wrapped the blanket tighter around her and picked up the photograph. Turning so it was face up again she sighed as her head turned back to face Lee's, "Daisy took it and gave it to me."

"I know that. Why have you kept it?" He asked as Lucy's face once again dropped to look at the picture.

"Do you know when we were talking on the sofa that night...I wanted you to end those sentences differently. I..I keep on replaying that conversation in my mind...over and over and over again. And I so badly wanted you to admit something...anything that would allow me to kiss you again," she whispered the last bit but Lee had caught the whisper and he gulped slightly. Did Lucy just admit that she wanted something to happen?

"Why didn't you say something?" Lee dared to question.

"Because I wanted you to make the first move," admitted Lucy as she turned to face Lee.

Taking a chance Lee placed one of his hand on her cheek as Lucy's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. Seeing his opportunity Lee moved his face closer to hers. Feeling his breath near her skin Lucy's breath caught in her throat as Lee whispered, "I should have admitted everything." And with that Lee's lips captured Lucy's slightly parted ones and his other hand tangled into her hair as one of hers went to his shoulder and the other going to his knee.

Maybe throwing that Pointless trophy wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
